


Cruel and Intimate Punishment

by xsunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Corporal Punishment, Denial of Feelings, Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Power Play, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsunny/pseuds/xsunny
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren orders a reluctant Lieutenant Mitaka to witness and participate in a degrading and intimate punishment, making long denied feelings surface - and shatter.





	Cruel and Intimate Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/gifts).



> TRIGGER WARNING: Please, mind the tags - if any of them is triggering to you, be safe and *do not read* this story. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction that describes rather graphically abuse of authority, rape and non-con situations I do not condone in real life. Please do not read it if this is not your cup of Tarine tea.
> 
> Dedicated to my friend and new twin Fanfie1991, for the Secret Santa 2018 at After Dark Discord. ::evil grin::  
> Her story is amazing, you can check it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706764

Until that moment, Mitaka was having a regular day, routine making the work cycle pass steadily fast. The report he was preparing to be presented to General Hux by the end of the day was almost finished, so he allowed his eyes to wander to the ominous masked figure of their Supreme Leader on the bridge, only to have a chill run down his spine.

As if on cue, Lord Ren walked from the viewport and stopped close to where Hux was talking lowly to Captain Peavey. The vocoder distorted tone of his voice left no space for discussion as he addressed the General. "It is time, come with me now," he said without acknowledging the Captain.

"Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux answered crestfallen, even as Ren did not wait for a reply, leaving the bridge with long strides and a billowing cape behind.

Hux finished quietly the subject being discussed by releasing the command of the ship to the Captain, with orders not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. He did his best not to show his true state of mind as he left the bridge at a brisk pace after the Supreme Leader.

Mitaka watched the exchange warily. It was not uncommon, the Supreme Leader ordering the General to accompany him, Hux following shortly after or staying close behind, but it did not prevent Mitaka's blood running cold, especially as he saw how the General seemed nervous and subdued.

Mitaka tried to get his attention back to the report, but his thoughts kept slipping back to the General and the Supreme Leader. As Mitaka wondered what may be happening this time in particular, he almost jumped as his comlink beeped with an incoming message marked as urgent.

_AHux: Come promptly to War Room 2._

Suppressing an audible gasp, Mitaka closed the report and the routine he was running in his console and locked it with a few keystrokes. As much as he was anticipating knowing what had required his presence in a room where the two most powerful First Order men were, he also dreaded finding out.

He informed Captain Peavey he was being summoned and was promptly dismissed, soon leaving the bridge to walk through the long corridors that would take him to War Room 2.

He could feel cold sweat on his back and his hands going clammy. Taking deep breaths, he tried to remain calm by remembering General Hux would be in the same room as the Supreme Leader, which should prevent any possible Force choke, as the General usually took the figurative blasts directed at his team.

In this particular case, Mitaka wondered if the blame for losses they suffered on their most recent incursion, when an unpredicted upheaval led by the Resistance led to losing the planet, could be pinned on the General.

From Mitaka's point of view, there was nothing they could have done differently, and General Hux had done all humanly possible to win the specific battle, drawing a line when unnecessary First Order lives started to be lost. He went against direct orders of the Supreme Leader then when he ordered the retreat, basing the decision in the certainty that, should they keep advancing, they would lose the control of the planet in the medium term anyway.

That was one of the reasons Mitaka admired him so much, which only enhanced the deep feelings he nurtured for his commanding officer. As a matter of fact, he had tried to express his sentiments many times in the past, but Hux seemed oblivious to his clumsy attempts, lost in his work and treating him professionally whenever they had contact.

But the everlasting sentiment was strong, and Mitaka longed for a chance to have a real and intimate relationship with the General, so he kept trying. As time passed and he was not reciprocated, the shy Lieutenant started entertaining the thought of being with him whatever way possible, secretly if necessary, or as a meaningless one night stand.

Alone in his quarters Mitaka would dream about making love to Hux, taking his time and worshipping every inch of Hux's body. But as time went on and he became more frustrated, his fantasies became darker, rougher. In many night shifts he would fantasize about taking the General against his will if he was refused again, bending him any surface available and showing who was in charge. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren would appear on some of those scenarios, his somber presence adding a dangerous edge to his masturbation sessions.

Mitaka was brought out of his reverie as he came closer to the room and the door opened for him automatically. He decided changing the focus of his thoughts to the report he was to deliver later, since the Supreme Leader allegedly could read minds and he was not desiring another Force choke.

As he passed the antechamber and the privacy bulkhead, the door closed ominously behind him, the sound of the locks almost making him jump.

Once inside, the first thing Mitaka noticed was a nondescript black box on a nearby secondary sideboard, before his attention went to the head of the main meeting room table, where sat General Hux. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stood behind him to his left, his mask making him look like a vulture over his commanding officer. Hux had a posture that broadcast calm and control, but Mitaka could swear something was amiss. From where he stood, he could see the hands rested on the armrests tremble minutely.

"Did you want to talk to me, sir?" Mitaka addressed the General, although after thinking about it further, he should have addressed the Supreme Leader first with his quiet, "Supreme Leader" and slight bow of head.

Hux did not answer, his focus on the far wall behind Mitaka.

"Lieutenant Mitaka," Ren started without preamble, "you were summoned here to witness General Hux's punishment regarding his actions during our most recent military incursion into FFE-1991, which led us to an unacceptable drawback."

A harsh shiver ran down Mitaka's spine. Surely he couldn't have heard what he just did.

"I-I'm sorry, sir?"

"You've heard it well, Lieutenant. As someone that values General Hux's position in the First Order and has an indisputable work ethic, you were deemed suitable to stand witness to all that shall happen in this room."

Mitaka stopped breathing for a moment, dread taking him over. Was General Hux about to be flogged, or worse, executed in Mitaka's presence?

Ren continued with a monotone voice, a hand now resting on Hux's shoulder. "You will not disclose anything that happens today in this room to anyone. You are to do whatever I order, and do not offer any kind of assistance or pain relief to the General during his punishment," Ren slowly walked around Hux's chair, and Mitaka could feel Ren was looking him directly in the eyes from behind the mask.

"You are also going to be responsible for his medical care afterwards. You are not going to be harmed during the activities that will be held here, but they will require your participation. Should you not be agreeable to these terms, you are permitted to leave now, Lieutenant."

Mitaka tried to get Hux to look at him with a tentative, "Sir?" but the General only gave a quick glance in his direction before lowering his eyes to the table in front of him. Now that Mitaka paid closer attention, there was a glint of durasteel visible where the sleeves of the General's greatcoat touched his pale wrists resting on the armrests of the chair, certainly cuffs that could be magnetically activated and used as binders.

When Hux spoke, his voice sounded distant, "Do as the Supreme Leader says, Lieutenant. I trust your discretion, I... trust you."

Mitaka audibly gulped before answering resignedly, "Yes, sir."

"General Hux, do you have any requests before we start?"

"I'd like to know if any-" Hux was at a loss of words for a moment, "permanent damage is to be expected, or any form of indignity not discussed prior the witness' arrival."

"No permanent damage should befall you, as long as you comply and remain unresisting. As for the Lieutenant, it will be his choice leaving anytime from now, but it will bring repercussions to you if he does."

"I understand, Supreme Leader," Hux replied, resigned. With that, he stood up and removed his greatcoat, carefully dropping it on the head of the table in front of him. He pushed the chair he was sitting to the side, and before he could go into parade rest, Ren caught hold of his wrists and brought them to his back, the mechanism on each cuff activating in contact with the other and locking him in the magnetic binders. Ren then tied a grey blindfold around his eyes, making sure it was secure in place.

Mitaka could see from where he stood General Hux trying to control the urge to fight back, lash out at the Supreme Leader or try to flee, the red high on his cheeks and neck telltale of the effect the ordeal was having on him. Mitaka felt the urge to help the General, plead with the Supreme Leader, do anything at all, but was prevented by the implications any of those would cause.

Once Hux's sight was taken from him, the Supreme Leader unlatched and removed his mask. Ren had a detached air to him, as if the events about to unfold were something necessary and not out of the ordinary.

Mitaka felt his eyes looking directly at him, and it was almost more terrifying than the gazing with the mask.

"I feel your care and consideration for the General through the Force. For his sake, don't let it interfere in what is happening in this room."

Mitaka nodded, a small "Yes, sir," barely audible. It caught his attention how Hux's hair, always so tidy, was now in disarray because of the blindfold, in contrast with his own and the Supreme Leader's. It was a strange thought to be had, but Mitaka blamed it on the current situation.

Ren's arms came forward around Hux's body and released his belt from behind, Mitaka flinching at the clacking sound the metal made when Ren let it fall to the floor. Ren's hands now held Hux's upper arms.

"Lieutenant, come closer." Mitaka came gingerly closer. "Undo his pants and push them down," Ren ordered, his imperative tone leaving no space for defiance. Mitaka blushed and obeyed, leaving the briefs on, an apologetically look on his face Hux could not see. "His undergarments, too."

Mitaka did as he was told, gently bringing the regulation black briefs down Hux's knees. Hux felt goosebumps along his body as he was exposed. As soon as Mitaka's hands left his legs though, the charcoal grey tunic covered his nudity, if barely.

As he gave some steps back, Mitaka wondered briefly if he was about to witness a very uncommon whipping session. Whatever the punishment was, it was clear to him that Hux was fearing what was about to happen, goosebumps and small tremors coursing through his thin body.

Hux offered no resistance as Ren guided him with a hand on his upper arm and one on the small of his back to bend over the head of the table over his greatcoat. Ren was almost gentle, if firmly making sure his thighs and stomach touched the hard surface, his body positioned close to one of the corners.

The General did his best to find a comfortable position, his equilibrium undermined as his legs could not part enough due the jodhpurs and undergarments rolled up on his calves over his boots. He struggled not to allow panic take over, vowing to endure the punishment in the most dignified way, not emitting a sound if he could.

Ren brought the black box from the sideboard to the table and positioned himself pressing his body into Hux's from behind. He brought the General's tunic up to his waist, exposing his ass and thighs, Hux's in a completely vulnerable position as Ren leaned against him with his covered thighs and crotch.

Mitaka was not sure what to do, so he kept his position close to them on the side of the table. Although dreading all that was happening, Mitaka was also fascinated by the control Hux was maintaining, and a small part of him tried to read the whole ordeal as an elaborated scene, something pleasurable to the three of them like the fantasies he often entertained. Should Hux be whipped or spanked, he would use the memory to pleasure himself late anyway, adding also some grabbing and caressing for good measure.

As if reading Mitaka's thoughts, Ren let his gloved hands wander on Hux's exposed back, sides and ass, taking his time kneading the muscles in a kind of detached caress, black leather in stark contrast with the very pale skin beneath. The General breathed deeply, but remained as still as he could.

When he was satisfied, Ren rummaged in the box to his side and produced a tube of clear liquid with a short nozzle. He parted the ass cheeks in front of him in an almost clinical way with one gloved hand, and squeezed the small tube he had on his other over the cleft of Hux's ass, spreading a generous portion of lubricant before using the nozzle attached to the tube to breach the ring of muscles and apply some of the viscous transparent liquid inside.

Mitaka was flabbergasted by the whole change in scenario, mesmerized now by the nozzle being inserted into Hux's rectum, each fraction disappearing inside up to where the nozzle met the tube. Once seated inside, Ren squeezed the tube while already taking it out, making sure another big goblet was spread outside and around the entrance as well.

Hux at first felt cold liquid touching the skin on his cleft, followed by the sensation of a small hard object entering his body. It felt strange, but he did try to relax to the slight invasion, fighting the instinctive urge to expel, as it was on his best interest being prepared to what was soon to come.

Never stopping touching the General's exposed thighs with his covered ones, Ren left the tube over the table and rummaged again in the black box, this time producing a long black anal plug with a wide girth and a base with small buttons.

Mitaka had never seen a device like that, in person or in the holonet. It had a very clean design that guarded some resemblance to a male member while still being a plug. The round head was bigger than the first third of the body, which then became wider on the last two thirds and was followed by a waist close in diameter to that of a regular sized human penis.

From Mitaka's point of view, the device seemed obscenely large and lengthy to be fitted inside without a lot of preparation. For the sake of the General, he hoped Ren knew what he was doing.

Ren let go of Hux's ass and spread a good amount of the lubricant over the smooth surface of the device in circular motions, taking special care to fully coat the large round head. His hand resumed parting the ass cheeks and he touched the head of the device up and down along the cleft a few times, as if allowing Hux time to grasp its shape and size.

When Ren positioned the tip of the plug at his entrance, Hux caught his breath and tried to relax, unclenching his muscles and trying not to fight what was about to come. The head of the device seemed huge, but surely he could take it if he calmed down enough.

Ren started inserting the plug with clinical detachment, placing the other hand on Hux's lower back, holding him in place. Hux flinched when he felt the tip of the head breach the first ring of muscle, the burning sensation foreign to him. As much as he wanted the ordeal to be over, he was relieved when Ren stopped for a few seconds, giving him time to accommodate to the object, before he was breached by the whole head. He started breathing faster, trying not to make a sound, relaxing as much as possible to the invasion.

After a few moments, Ren resumed the penetration, slowly pushing the device in with squelching sounds. When he met resistance, Hux letting out small pained gasps, he would wait a few seconds before rotating the device and pushing in again, more forcefully. When the final and largest third was being inserted, Hux choked on a sob, and Mitaka could see the shudder running Hux's body as the whole device finally disappeared inside and was held in place by the narrower waist.

Once finished, Ren gave Hux a few moments to adjust before pressing a button at the base of the device. Mitaka watched in horror fascination as the plug inflated steadily, the base and waist visible outside enlarging significantly.

Hux started trembling in earnest, his skin going clammy from the pain and violation, cold sweat damping the blindfold. He knew he was going into shock, and vowed not to allow a single word leave his mouth, even though his stuttered breathing was clearly audible to Ren and Mitaka. He tried not to think how he was completely vulnerable, his ass on display, the base of the damned device protruding from his slicked hole.

While Ren sat at the chair Hux had vacated, Mitaka took a tentative step closer to the General. He felt guilty for having the beginnings of an erection, although he tried to justify it with the session being the equivalent to witnessing a consensual roleplay, one he had dreamed about before for many nights. He would not want to deal with knowing he was getting off on suffering, not when his participation was compulsory to Hux coming out of the ordeal alive, if damaged.

"Lieutenant," Mitaka was brought back from his trance-like state by the vocoder distorted voice of the Supreme Leader, "help the General get on his knees, as he is to serve me now".

Mitaka did as he was told, and guided with some difficulty the trembling body off the table and onto his knees on the floor, facing Ren. The process made the tunic once more cover his lower body, but not before Mitaka could see how Hux was flaccid underneath it, his lower thighs and crotch red from the attrict with the table surface. Mitaka tried not to think about the implications of that, mentally connecting what was happening to what could be viewed as the equivalent of a corporal punishment such as flogging, if much more degrading and intimate.

In order to keep functioning, he sticked to his fantasy of all this being an elaborated roleplay. He could deal with the aftermath of getting excited later, right now he would do whatever was necessary to make Hux the least damaged possible.

Hux offered no resistance as he was helped to kneel on the floor, adjusting minutely to find equilibrium and diminish the discomfort on his knees, his body also trying to find the best position to accommodate the foreign object inserted deeply into his rectum.

Ren stood up and slowly removed his gloves. Next he undid the fastens on his pants, and Mitaka could see he was not hard, something that he had not anticipated, as he himself was partially hard.

Ren guided Hux to sit on his haunches, aware of the pained expression when the plug was moved inside his body with the change in position. Ren touched the General's cheek, almost like a caress, before his thumb and forefinger pressed on, fully opening the parted mouth. No words were exchanged as Ren guided his almost flaccid cock inside using his other hand.

Hux started sucking tentatively, but with his arms bound behind his back and blindfolded, he kept losing his equilibrium and needed to be held in place by Ren with a hand on his head, the other resting tightly on his shoulder. Hux could feel even flaccid Ren was huge in size, and he dreaded finding out how things would turn out once he was fully erect.

The salty taste, combined with the musky smell and the fear he was feeling made it difficult not to gag, but he needed to make Ren erect if he wanted the ordeal over. It was not lost on him how twisted it was having to cooperate in his own defilement.

As Ren was being serviced, Mitaka understood intrinsically that this was meant as preparation for what was soon to happen, Hux performing this perverse foreplay in order to be further raped by the Supreme Leader once he was erect. And worse, by the lack of expertise being shown, it was clear Hux had not performed such act many times before, if he ever did at all. It led to the uncomfortable thought that the General might also be a virgin in the kind of intercourse yet to come.

No encouragement left Ren's lips when he started to get hard, but Mitaka could see how his hand would touch Hux's hair fondly, not with the viciousness expected during such a hideous act. From time to time, after a particular deep shove or when Hux gagged or suffocated, Ren would almost take all his length out, allowing Hux enough time to recuperate his breath before entering his mouth again.

The rhythmical thrusts and wet sounds continued for some more minutes before the room was filled with Ren's heavy panting. Mitaka was now fully hard, his erection visible through the fabric of his jodhpurs. He yearned to touch himself, but refrained in respect to the General and fear the Supreme Leader would punish both of them should he indulge.

His eyes crossed with Ren's, and it was looking directly to Mitaka that Ren gave a final shove inside the now swollen red lips, removing then his cock completely and leaving a dribble trail in its wake. Mitaka could now see how big the member was when fully erect, precome leaking from the tip.

"Lieutenant," Ren's voice was hoarse, "Help the General assume position again."

Hux let out a small whimper as Mitaka helped him stand up and then guided him to bend again over his greatcoat on the table. The slight tremors running through him made Mitaka's resolve falter, and for a moment he almost gave up and asked to leave as he was reminded once again by the soft cock how Hux was not enjoying any of this.

"You may stay where you are," the Supreme Leader said as he resumed his position behind Hux's thighs, pressing his body into his. Mitaka kept his hands on the small of Hux's back and on his upper arm, holding the General in place but also allowing a quantum of comfort through the touch.

Hux felt the painful tingling of blood returning to his legs as he remained bent over the table, but for some odd reason, Mitaka's lingering hands, still holding him in place, gave him some comfort, like a lifeline to reality.

Ren reached at the base of the plug underneath Hux's jacket and pressed a button to make the device deflate, his hand staying a little longer than strictly necessary on Hux's waist before he grabbed the base and started pushing it out carefully.

Mitaka watched mesmerized the long and strangely shaped length being drawn out, his breath caught in his throat when the round head got stuck on the reddened sphincter. Ren rotated the device a few times before giving a final push, a pop sound making Mitaka wince in sympathy as Hux whimpered, the whole thing also making him impossibly hard.

After tossing the device carelessly in the box, Ren reached for the lubricant bottle and spread a good amount on his length. Should the situation be different, Mitaka would have loved touching Ren's cock, feel its weight, suck on it too. As it was, he was torn about the raging guilty consuming him for being aroused by all of this and a desire that it all ended soon.

When he was satisfied, Ren passed the head of his member up and down the cleft a few times, mimicking the movements previously made with the plug. With one hand holding himself while the other held one ass cheek apart, Ren positioned the head of his cock over the swollen anus.

Hux went rigid, breathing shallowly as he felt his entrance being breached again, pain flaring once more. He felt as if he was being torn apart from within, pain radiating to his whole body. He squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold and bit down hard on his lower lip to keep silent, his hands fisting behind him as the burning sensation became unbearable.

Ren took his time penetrating the General. He first pushed the head in, the entry eased by the copious amount of lubricant being used and the previous dilation by the plug. He kept inching his member up to the middle, when it became uncomfortably tight. He heard a pain filled sob, and waited a few moments before pressing on again. It continued to be painfully tight to him, new sobs indicating Hux was suffering too much to continue without tearing.

Even with the previous preparation, Ren knew that should he continue unaided, he might cause severe damage, as he was on the large side and the unyielding body beneath him seemed not to be used to this kind of intercourse.

He withdrew completely, noticing a small trail of blood. He applied more lubricant both to his cock and Hux's entrance before resuming the penetration. This time, he could inch slowly inside up to the hilt, until his scrotum touched the body beneath him. Once again, he waited a few seconds before start moving, giving Hux time to adapt as much as possible to the intrusion.

He withdrew almost completely this time before pushing in again, slowly. As he met less resistance, his hands grabbed the sides of Hux's waist, and he started moving inside and out in controlled, precise movements, no rutting as expected in a situation like that. He noticed Mitaka watching in rapt attention, hypnotized by the movements and sounds.

Hux was not meant to get pleasure or satisfaction in the act, but was also not to be harmed any more than necessary. No unnecessary damage was being done, but Ren deliberately avoided hitting the General's prostate, every forceful shove meant as punishment and discipline.

Meanwhile, Mitaka wondered if the Supreme Leader was not supposed to be enjoying too, as he did not show any other signs of liking what was happening other than the undeniable erection being used to consummate the act.

After a few minutes, as Mitaka watched, Ren went still and said in a quiet voice, "Lieutenant, as Supreme Leader, it is my right to judge and punish whoever I deem deserving. It is necessary General Hux pays for his mistakes, his and his underlings'. My claiming of his body will ensure he will submit completely to my authority." With that, Ren resumed shoving his cock within the quivering body, his movements increasing in speed, until he buried himself one last time and came deep inside the bent man in front of him.

Mitaka watched Ren finish with a mix of relief and arousal, thankfully the whole ordeal was soon to be over.

Ren continued buried deep inside Hux's body for quite some time, his hands still holding both sides of his ass while he recovered from the exertion. The two of them breathed heavily, while Hux's breathing came in shallow and stuttered puffs.

Ren carefully started to withdraw his cock, and Mitaka watched with dismay that more blood trailed off the abused hole together with come and lubricant, meaning the General would need medical attention.

The Supreme Leader tucked himself in and silently headed to the refresher in the back of the room. Mitaka was at a loss on what to do while Ren was not there. He went to the sideboard and got a cloth from the box of supplies and decided cleaning Hux as best as he could.

That the General was in shock was obvious to Mitaka, his body racked by tremors. Once he lifted the tunic that had slipped over his thighs and touched the cloth tenderly to his body, the trembling increased, pain, fear and embarrassment leaving Hux's skin clammy to the touch. Small sobs escaped Hux's lips, the blindfold now completely damp with a mixture of sweat and tears.

When Mitaka was finished cleaning him the best he could, he pushed both the undergarments and jodhpur back up. As he was about to help the General stand from the desk, his arms around the weak frame, the Supreme Leader came back, wearing his mask and gloves once more.

"You are still aroused, Lieutenant," Ren said stating he noticed how hard Mitaka still was, his erection neglected.

"I-I'm sorry, Supreme Leader," Mitaka said embarrassed, his arms touching Hux's trembling form still bent over the table.

Some moments passed and, as nothing such as a Force choking or a trip head first to the next console happened to him or to Hux, Mitaka took it as permission to proceed. He helped the General stand, noticing how his legs almost gave out the moment he put his full weight on them. Mitaka kept him balanced with holding him with a hand on his upper arm and another circling the waist over his bound hands.

As he started to guide the General to the nearby chair, the vocoder voice chilled both to the bones, "We are not finished yet, Lieutenant".

"Sir?" Mitaka asked incredully.

Ren walked the few steps separating him from both men and grabbed Hux, both arms encircling the General and making his face touch Ren's shoulder.

"You are to act on your feelings for the General, it's the only way to really show how you feel."

Hux was hurting and exhausted, the words coming from the Supreme Leader confusing to him.

"S-sir, I'm not understanding..." Mitaka audibly gulped.

"He had his punishment. You may now have what you have been dreaming about since so long." Ren said and Hux started to struggle in his grip, a low streaming of "no, no, no" leaving his lips as durasteel bit at his wrists where he tried to get free.

"You may not mean what- I'd never..." Mitaka stuttered.

"You will consummate your desire today, Lieutenant," Ren said somberly.

"Those are not the agreed terms, Ren!" Hux said aloud in a hoarse voice, frantic trying to flee from Ren's forced embrace while being held fast in the Supreme Leader’s arms. "You promised to keep him out of it!"

"Quiet, General," Ren said, his mask close to Hux's ear. "This is not part of your punishment. I'm being magnanimous allowing you and the Lieutenant to consummate what both of you wanted for so long."

"Supreme Leader, I do not want-" Mitaka started.

"Of course you do, Lieutenant. Don't try to hide what both of you have been broadcasting in your minds for so long."

"You kriffing bastard!" Hux spit. Ren kept one arm circling Hux while the other came around his neck, squeezing hard enough to quieten him and keep his face in place resting on his shoulder.

"You should be grateful I will witness your claiming, grateful that your Supreme Leader will be present as the Lieutenant finally takes what he wanted for so long."

Mitaka could not deny he fantasized about the General, and even if his mind recoiled about the circumstances, the erection tenting his pants had other ideas about finally claiming the ginger man being held in the Supreme Leader's vice-like grip.

"Supreme Leader, I thank you for your offering, but General Hux does not seem to share my f-..."

"General, is that true? You don't nurture feelings for him?" Ren asked.

Hux sucked in a breath, anger consuming him, "Go to hell, you are not going to manipulate me to accept it!"

Ren tsked, "You will provide the Lieutenant with the pleasure you have been denying him today. You may not accept it, but your cooperation will not be necessary."

To Mitaka, Ren added, "Lieutenant, how do you want to take him?" Hux started struggling fiercely in Ren's arms.

Mitaka passed the tongue over his lower lip, unsure on how to proceed.

"I'm going to make it easier for you, Lieutenant. If you do not take him however you please, I'm going to use his body again, this time not being so considerate with his well being," Ren said, serious. "I might execute him afterwards."

Mitaka weighed his options. The Supreme Leader was right when he said it was easier for him once the power to decide had been taken from his hands.

"I, uhn, I will do it," Mitaka said, hastily adding, "Sir."

"No-no, no, no, no..." Hux started babbling, desperation coloring his voice.

"Very well. Do you want to have him-"

"Bent over the table, Supreme Leader. As you had him." Ren smirked under the mask as Mitaka started to assume the dominant role he had instigated.

Mitaka felt a rush of adrenaline and arousal as Ren manhandled the resisting General to the same position he were before, Hux's yelling expletives, his hair in disarray around the blindfold and his sweat face and neck colored red.

Where before Hux was calm and collected, enduring all stoically and with dignity, now he trashed and fought, requiring Ren to harshly subjugate him by force, new bruises going to litter the pale body as he was secured bent over the table. Ren had to hold him in place with both his arms while Mitaka repeated the act of pushing down jodhpur and undergarments, this time hastily.

Savoring how the General was being presented for him to take, Mitaka decided he would deal later with the repercussions of his acts - right now, he was revelling in the control the Supreme Leader had over the General, control he was entrusting Mitaka with for his own pleasure. If he was going to go through all this damning act, he may as well do his worse and find a way to survive his conscience when the time came.

For a moment, Mitaka wondered if it would be possible continuing, Hux trashing with all he had, his wrists starting to bleed sluggishly where the stun cuffs cut at his flesh, his thighs and crotch slamming against the table surface.

"Do you want me to stun him, Lieutenant? Or would you like to have him like this, like the rabid cur he is?"

It was not lost on Mitaka how the camaraderie he was sharing with the Supreme Leader over the destiny of the General was making him even more excited. He tuned out whatever threats the General was yelling at Ren, panic obvious in his voice.

His choice made, Mitaka informed the Supreme Leader. "I'd like to take him like this, Supreme Leader, I want to tame him with my cock up his ass, bent over for me," he said excitedly, barely registering his language may had been offensive to the powerful Force user.

"Good choice, Lieutenant," Ren answered as if reading his mind, smirking under the mask.

Mitaka came closer to the trapped General and better positioned his body to compensate for the difference in height he had to Hux and Ren. He knead Hux's legs apart with his knee, his weight pinning him down. He lifted the tunic and touched his erection to the now bare ass, rutting as he massaged Hux's sides with his hands.

"Mitaka, stop it! You know you don't want to do it, you are not like this..." Hux frantically tried to reason with his Lieutenant.

"I'm sorry, General," he said as he undid his own jodhpurs and got himself on his hand, the other caressing briefly the pale ass before introducing two fingers into the body beneath him without warning. Hux renewed his struggles when he felt the sudden painful intrusion. "Unfortunately, this seems to be necessary to show you my affection, as the Supreme Leader so carefully explained".

"Mitaka, I do share your feelings, but once you do it," Hux said as Mitaka removed his fingers and now coated his member with a generous amount of lubricant, "All will be lost!"

"General, the nature of my feelings will not change," Hux felt the head of Mitaka's member touching his entrance, angling for the penetration, "And I will have to understand if yours are not the same after. But at this moment, I will follow the orders of the higher ranking officer in the room".

"Mitaka… please," the General pleaded, still weakly struggling on Ren's and Mitaka's grasps, his hands fisting behind him.

"I'm sorry, sir. Please do try and relax, it will hurt less," Mitaka said as he forced the head of his cock inside.

Hux went limp the moment he was penetrated, all fighting leaving his body and leaving only tremors in its wake, Mitaka now lost to him as he was taken without consent.

Mitaka used the opportunity and rammed inside to the hilt, barely registering he did not allow Hux enough time to adjust to his shaft, justifying the violence by being smaller than Ren and the General being already stretched.

He mimicked the finesse Ren showed previously by waiting a few moments before pushing his cock out and shoving it vigorously back inside again.

Both Mitaka and Ren looked down at Hux's face as he sniffed quietly, Mitaka buried to the balls. Ren moved one of his hands to Hux's hair, caressing it, Mitaka following the lead as he clumsy caressed Hux's sides. The General felt impossibly vulnerable, the displaced care hurting him in a new level.

"Be calm, it will be over soon. Right, Lieutenant?" Ren asked in a strangely caring voice.

"Yes, sir," Mitaka answered, panting with the effort of pushing out and shoving back in, "And I'll make him feel good too," he added as an afterthought, angling now his cock to press on Hux's prostate, the small bundle of nerves being stimulated with each thrust.

At that, Hux started struggling again, Ren having to forcefully hold him down with both his arms again before he could hurt himself further or fall from the table.

"Please, no!"

"Shh, General, it will feel good in no time," Ren said, the grip hardening enough to bruise his upper arms.

"Please, I beg you, don't make me like this, this is wrong, wrong!"

The last decent part of Mitaka's brain agreed, followed by the lust filled desire of taking whatever he wanted without caring for the man underneath him, so Mitaka stopped trying to pleasure him and resumed thrusting hard and deep, sweat running down his face and his body under the uniform, small grunts soon becoming lascivious moans.

Hux still struggled sluggishly, shock setting in again. When he started to dissociate, Ren pulled his head by the hair and mumbled platitudes directed to Mitaka in his ear, bringing him back to the moment.

As Mitaka was reaching orgasm, Ren smiled wickedly and used a command to stun the General through the cuffs. Mitaka came shouting obscenities as Hux's body was shocked and clamped on the cock buried deep inside, the after waves of pleasure intense as Mitaka felt the body spasming around him.

Mitaka was sure Ren would not refrain from stunning the General should he resist, but using the device to bring him pleasure through the General's pain was something he could not have predicted.

Mitaka took his time still inside, and once he came from the high, he tried not to register how the body beneath him still shuddered involuntarily, the General seeming barely conscious and shallowly breathing.

"You did great, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," he said as he withdrew.

He dressed quickly, hypnotized by the reddened come coming out of Hux's hole as Ren disengaged the stun cuffs with the remote control in his power, Hux's arms falling to his sides on their own.

Mitaka was then helped by the Supreme Leader as he guided Hux's unresponsive body to the floor. Ren took a final look before saying, "I expect you to take care of him."

"Yes, sir. I'll get him medical attention and clean up any evidence left here."

At that, Ren left the room, the door locking behind him.

Mitaka rolled Hux's body to rest on his side, noticing the reddened bruises on Hux thighs, cand stomach, horizontal purple lines on his upper thighs where he were forcefully shoved repeatedly into the hard surface of the table, his member completely flaccid but also reddened.

 

_A wave of shock hits him._

 

"What have I done?!" Mitaka says aloud while he tries not to despair, regret at all that has happened coming crushing over his mind at once. Taking deep breaths, he plans to conceal all physical evidence, but he knows he may have lost Hux forever.

He goes to the refresher to clean up in a hurry, bringing a wet cloth to clean the General. Once finished, he rolls Hux on his back and dresses him, noticing confused how wrinkled his uniform is, a telltale of all the General have suffered.

When Mitaka is untying the blindfold, he hears a murmured "I trusted you, I… loved you," and his heart aches like it is falling into a bottomless well. His actions will have consequences unimaginable, and he cannot go back in time.

He props Hux on his arms, the General wincing at the touch, but lacking the strength to fight it. Mitaka starts to cry, holding Hux close to him.

From time to time he feels shudders run through Hux's body, after effects of the stunning. Mitaka fights not to be sick.

He stays like that for an undetermined amount of time before he comms cleaning droids. He will have to erase their memories soon after they finish tidying the room up, but right now he can't find the strength to care about anything else other than Hux.

He will take him to the General's quarters before he comms a medical droid, saving at least some of his dignity.

As he rests his forehead on damp ginger hair, he allows his eyes to close for a few moments, daring to dream things will be alright.

***

Dopheld wakes up with a start, drenched in sweat and tangled on the bed covers. This kind of nightmare is becoming more frequent, the details becoming clearer as he has more contact with Supreme Leader.

Before his drumming heart has the chance to calm down, an arm circles his waist from behind and warm lips touch his shoulder for a brief moment.

"Taka, what's wrong?" Armitage rests his head close to his nape, not fully awake yet.

"It was Ren, again... I dreamed he- then I helped and… you..." he is still heavily breathing, his voice coming out hoarse.

"Shh, it was just a nightmare. I'm here with you..."

"I watched it, Tage, I participated... I got off on your suffering and-" Dopheld's breathing hitches on his throat, panic at doing what he did and felt on the dream starting to settle over him.

"It's alright, it was only a nightmare. You know the unconscious mind knows no moral, just as fantasies," Armitage says calmly, "Just breathe with me..." he starts inhaling and exhaling on a rhythmic pace, his breathing calming Dopheld's as he follows the lead, Armitage's left hand running small circles on his stomach and chest.

Dopheld starts to relax after a few moments, the warm body close to him easing most of the dread he feels.

"I'm afraid they may turn real, Tage. That some day… what if they are premonitions, what if they happen?"

"Then we run, Taka," Armitage says while his hand sleepily ruffles Dopheld's hair now. "You know we will leave soon enough if things get worse."

Dopheld nods and, as Armitage falls back to sleep, he vows to protect his General from any harm.

**Author's Note:**

> Together with the inherent amorality of dreams/nightmares, nightmare!Ren would do all he did because he really believed it was necessary and inescapable punishing Hux in this horrendous way. It's up to the reader if nightmare!Ren is mimicking punishments he endured from Snoke previously, abuse generating more abuse. 
> 
> Nightmare!Mitaka may have fallen prey to nightmare!Ren's unwitting Force suggestion, adding to the latent desire to letting go and doing his worse, leaving his conscience to be dealt with later.
> 
> If it was not clear enough, nightmare!Ren likes and respects Hux, hurting him the minimum he could. He also likes Mitaka and, in his twisted mind, what he ordered him to do was to give both of them what he thought they wanted (huge quotations marks).


End file.
